


Meilleure Amie

by astralelegies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I have my theories you have yours, I mean I guess that's up to you, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralelegies/pseuds/astralelegies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya has come to the rather unfortunate realization that she's in love with her best friend, and the masked champion of Paris might just be able to help her figure out what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meilleure Amie

Alya was a good friend. The _best_ friend, some might argue. Certainly Marinette’s best friend. And she wasn’t one to brag, but she figured she had the whole deep-seated unbreakable bond thing pretty much in the bag—unwavering support, infallible advice, and plus all the babysitting for her and doing her favors and rearranging her own schedule to cater to her pal’s needs. Not to mention the whole business of listening to Marinette enthuse over Adrien for hours on end, and beyond that, _encouraging_ her in her affections. 

So Alya was, by all accounts, a good friend. And if she happened to maybe, possibly, slightly be in love with the girl she was bestowing her companionship upon, well. That was neither here nor there.

She was at Marinette’s house listening to her gush about Adrien’s presentation at school that day, a typical afternoon activity. (Listening _attentively_ , because that was what good friends did.)

“So what do you think?” Marinette asked, and Alya realized that in spite of how well she’d been paying attention she had no idea what her friend was talking about. 

“I think…that’s great?” 

Marinette poked her in the ribs. “Did you even hear what I said?”

“…kind of?”

Her friend looked at her more seriously. “You’ve been daydreaming a lot lately.”

“You’re one to talk,” Alya replied indignantly. “Half the time you’re late to class because you’re so lost in thought.”

“Lost in though. Yeah.”

There was something in her tone that spoke to a hidden meaning, one that Alya couldn’t guess at but made her heart beat noticeably faster. 

“Um.” She stood abruptly. “I have to go. I just remembered I have this—this thing, for the Ladyblog. It’s really important. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Marinette said, with both sympathy and confusion, bluebell eyes concerned. Alya’s breath caught in her throat.

“Well. Goodbye.”

She practically ran down the stairs. 

“You idiot,” she told herself once she was alone in her room. She spent the next two hours categorizing her collection of Adrien photos to send to Marinette. Looking through her files, she saw more than a few pictures of her friend as well. She hadn’t realized how many she’d taken over the years. There were snapshots of her at the park with Manon, showing Alya her latest designs, frowning over her science homework.

“I need to delete these,” she said aloud. It wouldn’t do to keep them around as fuel for future blackmail and/or reminders of her unfortunate situation. She had enough of those as it was. But before she could so much as right-click there came a sound like an eruption of anger and flying chunks of local buildings. _Sounds like another catastrophe._ Alya was out the door in a flash. _Where there’s peril, Ladybug will be also._

She found the hero standing in an alley, Chat Noir nowhere to be seen. 

“Damn that cat,” Ladybug muttered. 

“Ladybug!” Alya ran up to her. “Do you recognize me?” 

Ladybug turned, eyes momentarily lit up. “I remember you. You’re that girl I saved from the Pharoh at the museum last month. Oh—and you were Lady WiFi, right?”

Alya looked at the ground. “Um, yeah. Sorry about that.” 

“Hey, all’s well that ends well.”

“Tell that to my friend Marinette, she was worried sick about me.”

A strange expression came over Ladybug’s face. “Is she your friend, this Marinette?”

Alya nodded. “My best friend. She’s always disappearing when important things are happening and then worrying about it afterwards. She says I have a knack for getting myself into trouble.”

“You do seem get into a fair few dangerous situations,” Ladybug pointed out.

“Journalistic integrity means not being afraid to chase your story, even if it means throwing yourself in harm’s way.”

There was an explosion a few blocks away. Ladybug leapt to her feet. “And speaking of throwing yourself in harm’s way, I’d better take care of this city’s latest supervillain. Gotta go!”

_She’s awesome_ , Alya thought. And perhaps if she wasn’t so enamored with Marinette, she’d be spending more time appreciating the way Ladybug’s eyes sparkled behind her mask or her welcoming aura of self-assuredness. But if her best friend was unreachable, then a mysterious hero of unknown identity was even more so. Apparently it was her destiny to fall for girls she didn’t have an inkling of a chance with. 

Afterwards she went home and blogged about the experience. _You’d better actually read this entry_ , she texted Marinette. _You even get a mention._

Marinette replied barely a minute later, which was uncharacteristically swift of her.

_You’re so sweet <3._

Alya threw her phone across the room. 

“I think the universe hates me,” she told the pillow her face was buried in. 

The pillow didn’t respond. 

Her next unintentional meeting with Ladybug was barely a week later. This time, she caught up to her hero after the latest foe had been vanquished and the day saved. Chat Noir had fled the scene with a smirk and a “see you around, my lady” and Ladybug made to do the same before Alya pulled her aside. 

“Is this about an interview?” Ladybug asked. “Because I really don’t think—

“It’s not. I know your main job is saving the world and all, but…I was wondering if you could give me some advice.”

Ladybug put a hand to her earrings nervously, presumably checking how much time she had left before she detransformed. “Of course, but shouldn’t this be a job for your friend Marinette? I mean, it sounded like you two were close, um, not that I would know, and she’s probably really good at that sort of thing.” 

“It’s actually Marinette that I wanted to talk about,” Alya told her. 

There was a pause.

“Okay, I’m listening,” said Ladybug, and for a moment there was a note in her voice that didn’t make her sound like the masked champion of Paris at all, only an ordinary girl. 

“I think I’m in love with her,” Alya said, “and I don’t know what to do about it.”

The pause was even longer this time.

“Have you tried telling her about it?”

“I can’t tell her. She’s in love with somebody else.”

Ladybug studied the floor between them.

“Perhaps she’ll surprise you,” she said quietly. 

Alya hadn’t thought about that. “Maybe.”

“I need to tell you something.” Ladybug looked up, took a step closer to Alya. “I—

Her earrings beeped. She tore out of the room faster than Alya could shout _wait_. 

This time, she didn’t blog the experience. 

The next day she walked Marinette to her house after school.

“You should stay,” Marinette said.

“Can’t,” Alya told her, “too much homework to catch up on.”

“I feel you there.” Marinette started to say something, then stopped, tilting her head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

“N—no.” Alya moved closer, fists clenched and heart racing. “Marinette, I…I love you.”

She pressed a quick kiss to her best friend’s cheek and fled. Behind her, Marinette smiled softly.


End file.
